


Supernatural Watch Party

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Wincest Implications, Carver Edlund's Supernatural, Charlie Is A Fangirl, I Fail At Short And Fluffy, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, No Actual Wincest, Sam Drinks A Lot, this was supposed to be short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie informs the Winchesters that they will be hosting a watch party for a new TV show that's debuting that night: Carver Edlund's <i>Supernatural</i>.  Sam and Dean imbibe copious amounts of alcohol and deliver commentary.  Old wounds are healed and Sam's brain-to-mouth filter breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Watch Party

Sam stared blankly at his computer. There was no way this was happening. When his phone rang, he barely looked at it before picking up. “Hey! Do you know why I can’t get hold of Dean?” Charlie asked.

“No idea. Charlie, did you know anything about…”

“The _Supernatural_ TV show, based on the works of Carver Edlund? Of course I did! Why do you think I’m trying to get Dean?” Charlie asked. “Come on, don’t tell me you hadn’t heard.”

“Charlie, you know we avoid anything related to do with those books as much as humanly possible, I only just heard now because I was looking at what was new on NetFlix,” Sam said with a groan. “If you can’t reach Dean, it may be because he’s found out and given up on this world and taken himself out of it. Or more likely because Cas took him somewhere there’s no cell coverage, or he’s at a bar and there’s a pretty enough girl that he’s not answering.”

“Well, suck it up, because I’m coming over and we’re having a watch party,” Charlie said. “Just pretend they’re fictional characters.”

“Hard to do when we lived it all!” Sam shouted. “You know Dean’s not gonna go for this.”

“Dean may not, but Cas will, I bet,” Charlie said, and Sam wanted to shake the smug out of her voice. “I’ll bring pizza and snacks, if you can get hold of Dean tell him to find enough booze for the six of us, especially considering you and Dean will probably want a lot.”

“Six? You, me, Cas, Dean if we can drag him in, Kevin...” Sam said, trying to think of who else they even knew who'd come.

“I met this girl who swears she knows you, and I checked, she says you’re not really like Chuck – and she called him Chuck, I didn’t give her that – you’re not really like how Chuck portrayed you,” Charlie said. “That you guys are way cooler.”

Sam’s heart clenched. “Charlie, please, for the love of God tell me her name’s not Becky.”

“Her name’s not Becky,” Charlie said. “Wait, _Becky_ Becky? That crazy chick who ran the Supernatural convention its first year and hooked up with Chuck for a while? Come on, Sam, give me some credit for taste in women!”

“Oh, yeah, that part never made it into the unpublished works, did it. She’s technically my ex-wife,” Sam said.

“Love spell, right?”

“Yeah, she’d fallen in with a witch, we got the marriage annulled but…” Sam shuddered. “So what is her name?”

“It’s a surprise,” Charlie said. “Trust me: you know her, she’s not going to sell you out, and if I’m wrong she says she’ll let Cas smite her. Has to be Cas, though. Not you or Dean.”

“Well, that’s not ominous or weird or a sign of an angel in hiding,” Sam said, and Charlie laughed. “Fine. See you around six-thirty?”

“We’ll be there. Bye!”

Sam reached for his phone. Then he changed his mind, cracked open a beer, chugged it, and then dialed Dean’s number. Just before it was about to go to voicemail, Dean answered. “Sammy? This important?”

“You tell me: Charlie’s going to show up in about four hours for a watch party, and she’s promised to bring food if we’ll provide the booze. And Dean – get the good stuff, we’re gonna need it,” Sam said.

“That sounds ominous. What’re we watching?” Dean asked.

“ _Supernatural_.”

“Never heard of… wait. Wait a minute. Carver Edlund _Supernatural_?” Dean said, and Sam pulled the phone away from his ear until Dean was finished swearing. “Sam, why is there a TV show of our lives now?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “Think those two assholes from Texas that we were mistaken for last time there was a _Supernatural_ TV show are playing us?”

“They exist in our universe?” Dean asked.

“God I hope not, but I never actually checked,” Sam said. “Knowing our luck…”

“Welp, there is not enough booze in this universe to get me through this, but it’s Charlie. I’m not getting out of it, am I,” Dean said with a groan and an audible facepalm.

“Nope. She’s dragging in Cas and Kevin and bring a surprise guest, too,” Sam said. “Wouldn’t tell me anything about her, other than we know her.”

Dean chuckled. “Well. Might get to start the night with a fight and forget all about the show, then.”

“When are we ever that lucky?” Sam asked.

“Gotta happen one of these days, right? Anyway, that booze isn’t gonna buy itself, I better get going,” Dean said. “Charlie even have a way of reaching Cas?”

“Not that I know of, unless she’s the praying type. I’ll call him, unless you wanna do the honors?”

“I got booze to buy,” Dean said. He hung up, and Sam shook his head. Well, he could count on Dean to get enough that maybe, with enough warmup, he could wake up and not remember a goddamn thing about the show, including its existence.

Cas picked up almost immediately. “Is there a crisis, or is Charlie planning a _Supernatural_ party?”

“So you know about the TV show already?” Sam asked in relief.

“It’s written by a prophet. Of course I know,” Castiel said. “I was hoping you and Dean wouldn’t find out, but I forgot to factor in Charlie.”

“I actually found out about it myself before Charlie called, and I just might have watched the pilot out of morbid curiosity,” Sam admitted.

“But you wouldn’t have told Dean and you certainly wouldn’t have called me,” Cas said.

“Right. Anyway, we’re gathering at 6:30, so…” Sam counted to three and turned around, hanging up the phone as soon as he saw Cas. “Or you could come now. Hey.”

“Hello, Sam. Where are we going to watch?”

“Well, uh…” Sam realized the problem. They had two TVs. One was in Dean’s bedroom, and one was in Sam’s. When it was him and Dean watching TV together, they usually piled onto one of their beds. If Kevin joined them, he’d usually pull up a patch of floor without complaint. For six people, that was going to be crowded. “Help me move my TV out to the library, I guess, that’s where the most comfortable chairs are and we can use the other tables for food.”

“That should work.” When Sam opened the door, Castiel looked around curiously. “I’ve never seen your room,” he explained when he noticed Sam looking at him oddly.

“Sure you have,” Sam started to say, but then he tried to think when. Maybe, back when Sam was still doing the Trials, but it hadn’t really been his room then. “Huh, guess not. Not really much to see, some pictures of Dean and our friends… I’m not exactly the decorating type. Drives Dean nuts, but I like it minimal.”

Castiel looked at the pictures. They were mostly of Dean doing stupid things, sometimes with Sam, sometimes on his own. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Charlie, several people Castiel didn’t recognize, and more than Castiel expected of himself. Usually with Dean, which wasn’t exactly a surprise. But there were a couple just of Cas, which he had no idea when or how Sam had taken.

“Come on, help me carry this thing, it’s too big for one person,” Sam said, and Cas came over to help lift. “Then I suppose one of us should go tell Kevin about this. He may not have any interest in the show, but he’ll probably come hang out at least.”

“We should do things like this more often,” Castiel said. “One of the few memories of the Apocalypse I actually like thinking about is the night before Carthage. That was fun. And as far as I know, none of us are planning on going into likely death tomorrow, so tonight promises to be even better.”

“Yeah… that was a good night, wasn’t it,” Sam said. “Of course, we lost Jo and Ellen the next day, so that’s really hard to separate for me.”

“Dean, too, although as soon as Lucifer realized it he fixed his mistake,” Castiel said.

“That was Lucifer?” Sam asked in surprise. “I know Dean was dead for a couple minutes there, I just figured it was Michael or Zachariah or someone who brought him back. Why would Lucifer want Dean alive? Wouldn’t he rather keep Michael out of his true vessel?”

Castiel started to shrug, but realized that would be awkward while they were carrying the television. “I don’t know. I was still pretty badly shaken from my captivity. He tried to convince me to join him, and while that wasn’t happening, he did have a good point about why my best interests were served by joining him.”

“What, if he was dead you became the new him?” Sam guessed, and Castiel nodded. “Nah, Lucifer rebelled against God. You rebelled against the angels planning the Apocalypse.”

“Michael would still remember that I kept him out of his true vessel, and it’s unlikely that I would have been welcomed back,” Castiel said. “Michael wouldn’t have the authority to order me caged in Hell, but he would be able to declare me an enemy of Heaven and forbid me from ever returning.”

“I guess,” Sam said. “Glad you didn’t listen.”

“The one thing that could have convinced me to join him is the one thing there was no way he could have offered,” Castiel said. “He had a strong enough point that if he could have promised me safety for you and Dean, I would have considered joining.”

“Dean, yeah, but me too?” Sam asked. He maneuvered the TV to a table he knew was near a plug and set it down. “Okay, you wanna get Kevin or get started on rearranging in here?”

“You too, Sam, although if you’d asked me before that day I might not have realized it,” Castiel said. “I’ll rearrange. Tables over there, chairs around the television?”

“Yeah… hey, isn’t there a couch in one of the break rooms? We could probably bring that out here…”

“I believe there are two couches in the break rooms,” Castiel said. “I’ll get those.”

“Leave ‘em, I’ll shoot a prayer when I’m done with Kevin and can help you move them,” Sam said.

 

When Dean got home a couple hours later, the library was ready for a TV watch party. Sam looked up at the door opening. “Hey, Dean. We need to permanently rearrange a break room like this if we’re gonna have more TV parties. Moving couches sucks even when you’ve got an angel doing most of the lifting.”

“Ask Charlie if we’re ever doing this again, this is all her,” Dean said. “Need a mini-fridge in there for the beer, Sammy.”

“Who’s wasting time with beer?” Sam asked, but he set one aside as he helped Dean load the rest into the cooler.

“Oh, are you planning on getting totally smashed? This should be hilarious,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the beer. “You can’t seriously expect me to watch a TV portrayal of Jess’s death sober.”

“This shit better get cancelled before Charlie tries to make us watch each other die,” Dean grumbled. “We lived it, we do not need to watch it on TV.”

“Weird enough when it was those guys cosplaying some of our fights,” Sam agreed. “Hey, what were you doing earlier? Charlie said she was trying to get hold of you and couldn’t.”

“Think her name was Samantha,” Dean said. “I was trying to score, but between Charlie calling every five minutes and then you…”

Sam paused with the beer halfway to his mouth and smirked. “Samantha, huh?”

“Oh, don’t start, not with the TV show looming,” Dean said with a groan.

 

Charlie arrived a little before 6:30. Dean let her in with a big smile, which was quickly replaced by hostility when he recognized the dark-haired woman with her. “What the hell is that bitch doing here?”

“See, Charlie? Told ya they knew me,” Meg said with a smirk. “Hiya, Dean, miss me?”

“Charlie, you know who this bitch is, don’t you?” Dean said. “Sammy! Got your knife handy?”

“Whoa, Dean,” Meg said. “Don’t know if you remember, but the last few times we’ve dealt with each other, we’ve been on the same side.”

“Yeah, well, Ruby was on Sam’s side, too, right up until she wasn’t,” Dean snarled. “Sam!”

Sam came out from where he’d been rereading the first Carver Edlund book to try to prepare himself for the show. “What… Meg?” he said, stopping short.

Castiel was right behind him, and went around him. “Meg. Hello. I thought Crowley killed you when I took off with the tablet.”

“Good to see you too, Clarence,” Meg said. “He tried. I survived. Been hiding from Crowley, but then I met Charlie.”

Charlie got between Meg and Dean. “I know who she is, Dean, which is why I brought her. If what she told me is true, it sounds like she’s a friend, and if what she’s told me is a lie, then that gets her here with two pissed-off Winchesters.”

Castiel went up the stairs and pulled Dean back. “If Meg is here to hurt us, I’ll smite her myself. But I really don’t think she’s here for anything but watching the show.”

“I don’t like it either, Dean, but she really does like Cas, and I don’t think she’d try to hurt us, not with Crowley still out there,” Sam said. “Charlie, though… you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Not really, but that’s half the fun, isn’t it? Long as she stays on our side of the hunt, it’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Charlie said, reaching out and squeezing Meg’s hand.

“And before you get all sanctimonious about my host, the actress that used to be in here was reaped when I abandoned her after Clarence threw me into holy fire,” Meg said. “Body survived a while longer, and I liked it, so I went back and got it once it was safe to.”

Dean looked around the room. “Sam, you’re trusting another demon bitch?”

Sam flinched. “No. Not again. I’m trusting Castiel.”

“Fine. Get in here, the pizza’s getting cold,” Dean grumbled. “This night’s gonna suck already, may as well suck with a demon around, but at least we can have hot pizza.”

Charlie and Meg got the food set out, and Cas found Kevin and brought him up. They were settled on the couches with food by the time the show started.

“That’s supposed to be Dad?” Sam said. “That guy looks nothing like Dad!”

“The actress looks like Mom, though,” Dean said. “And that baby looks a lot like you.”

“Aww, you kissed your baby brother good night?” Charlie teased. “How cute.”

“I was four,” Dean said defensively. “Don’t most four-year-olds kiss their family goodnight?”

“Most four-year-olds and their baby brothers don’t grow up to be the two of you,” Meg said with a grin.

“You shut up before I change my mind about stabbing you,” Dean snarled. “Hey, look, there’s _your_ dad.”

“Wow, those are so not what his eyes looked like,” Meg said. “Aside from being yellow, that’s all wrong!”

“Well, at least they give appropriate weight to the moment you two became soulmates,” Castiel said as Dean took Sam out of the fire.

“Soulmates? Really?” Kevin said, snickering a little.

“Dammit, Cas, really? You know how that word’s used down here, right?” Dean said, reaching across Sam to swat the angel’s arm.

“No,” Castiel said, puzzled.

Sam downed his beer. “It’s used to mean people in love when the love’s gonna last forever. Romantic love, not family. Dean and I get enough of that from idiot motel workers and idiot fangirls on the internet, we don’t need our actual friends going there.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like you two never play along,” Charlie said. “And as one of those fangirls on the internet, hey! And for your information, since the unpublished works came out, shipping you two got a lot less popular.”

Sam laughed. “Well, yeah, we broke up when I raised Lucifer.”

“Nah, well, yeah, that, but the fangirls are now all over Destiel,” Charlie said. “Ooh, you two are about to…”

They watched the fight, and Kevin raised an eyebrow. “So you two have the big reunion with Dean laying on top of Sam, and you wonder why people think you’re fucking?”

“He’d just broken into my apartment and kicked my ass in five seconds,” Sam said. “What, people think Dean would…”

“Have to say, I think they hired actors who think you’re fucking, look at the way you’re staring at each other,” Meg said. “Could be the director, probably all three. The actors don’t really look like you, though, although the wardrobe department did really good.”

Sam had just taken a swig of beer when Jess came on-screen, and it came back out. “No way.”

“What?” Dean said, looking at Sam in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s Jenna Moore. Real Jess’s actual little sister. She was fifteen when this happened!” Sam wondered if there was a way he could get in contact with her. He’d long since lost any phones that had that contact information.

“Wow. Creepy,” Dean said. “Wait, if she’s Jess’s sister, then she knows that at least some of this is real. I mean, she knows Jess was real, and she had to know about you, right?”

“She knew that I was gone that weekend to help my brother look for Dad, and that I got back just in time to see the fire and not be able to get Jess out,” Sam said. “And she still took the job? What the hell is wrong with her?”

“Hush, I wanna hear this,” Charlie said as Dean and Sam fought the same old fight they always had at Stanford on the way to the Impala.

“Hey, did I ever tell you why I didn’t end up telling you to fuck off, that Dad threw me out and you’d made it clear that you were on his side?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. “I’d always hoped it was just because you missed me.”

“Well, of course I missed you, but look.” Dean leaned forward, looking through the trunk, and the amulet became visible for the first time. “I went with you because you were wearing that again.”

“Huh?” Dean said.

“Every other time you came to see me at Stanford, you had on some stupid gold cross instead of the amulet I gave you,” Sam said. “Never had the balls to ask if you’d lost it or thrown it away or just did that to hurt me. But that time, either you forgot to change before you came in or you’d decided to start wearing it again, and either way…”

Dean chuckled. “Four years, I never wore the thing. A couple days after you left, I got into a fight with Dad and went out and leaned against the Impala and talked to it like you were in the backseat. When I looked up and you weren’t there, it really hit me that you were gone, you know? I ripped off the amulet and threw it across the parking lot. Dad was not happy when I refused to leave the next morning until I’d found it. I’d managed to break the cord, and that felt kinda symbolic, so I carried it around in a pocket and wore the stupid gold cross so at least I’d have something around my neck.”

“So what made you put it back on?” Sam asked.

Dean huffed and took a long pull of beer. “Dad was missing. If you’d actually refused to go with me, after I tried everything I could to get you to come, I’d have given it back to you. More of an impact if it’s coming off my neck than out of my pocket. Not exactly proud of it, but there it is. Emotional blackmail.”

Sam laughed. “Well, you got your chance, although it was a long time after. And not exactly coming off your neck, but still, that hurt. A lot.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m really sorry about that. Should’ve found some other way to express just how done I was with God and angels – except you, Cas – and the whole ball of shit. Didn’t exactly help that I was still pissed about the memories of yours we saw in Heaven, but still, bad idea. I ever tell you I went back during the farewell tour to see if I could find the amulet? I was gonna put it in the letter I wrote you, let you know that you were still my little brother even if I didn’t have faith anymore.”

Sam blinked back the tears. “Really? So you want it back?”

“Yeah, I… it’s gone, wishing won’t change that, but if I ran across one of those wish-granting monsters that didn’t have some kind of dark side, that’s what I’d wish for,” Dean said. “Oh, and those memories of yours in Heaven… I think I get it. I mean, Zachariah had to be fucking with us, didn’t he? Couldn’t see it then, but now…”

“Now you’re talking over the show again,” Charlie complained.

“We lived it, I think we know what’s gonna happen,” Sam said, but he settled back on the couch to watch the awkward conversation with the police and the less-awkward questioning of Amy.

At the commercial break, Sam left the room. When he got back, he wished he’d stayed away. “You know, if the two of you are fucking, no one here would care, right?” Charlie said.

“I think Heaven’s got some very specific things to say about it,” Sam said as he stepped over Dean’s legs to get back to his seat. “So Cas might care.”

“Yes, Heaven does have some very specific things to say about the two of you. Nearly everyone up there wants to know why you two aren’t,” Castiel said. Dean got up and brought a bottle of whiskey each for him and Sam, which Sam took with gratitude. “At first, they thought it would be a useful tool for you to keep Dean under your control until you made your move and joined with Lucifer, and now that they realize they were wrong about you, the only question I get more often than why you two aren’t together is if it’s because I stole Dean from you.”

It was Dean’s turn for the spit-take. “Where the fuck are they getting that?”

Charlie looked between them. “Um, probably the same place the fangirls are? I mentioned they’d moved on to Destiel… Dean-slash-Castiel?”

“Shouldn’t it be Dee-stiel?” Sam asked.

Dean stared at him. “Really? That’s your problem with this?”

“Well, no, but…” Sam said.

“I admit, I’m curious… is there an equivalent for Sam and me?” Castiel asked. “Sastiel? Samstiel?” Sam and Dean both shot him weirded out looks, which he ignored.

“Nowhere near as popular, I mean, Dean’s the one you pulled out of Hell and rebelled against Heaven for, but someone’s started internet publishing again and they’ve gotten to the part where you tell them you pulled Sam out of the Cage and you took on Sam’s memories to save his life, so it’s starting to really take off,” Charlie said. “Now, hush, they’re starting again and it’s the bridge and I want to watch this.”

They managed to stay quiet until they got to the motel. “You know, I wondered at the time but never really had a chance to ask… why the hell did you have lockpicks on you? You were helping me look for Dad, we weren’t expecting to get sucked into the hunt,” Dean said as they watched Sam pick the lock on John’s motel room door.

“We were looking for Dad, I figured we’d probably have to stage at least one break-in, and I always was better at lockpicking than you,” Sam said. “I was rusty, not stupid.”

“Didn’t notice just a whole lot of rust, not in Jericho, not at Black Water Ridge, you fell back into the life like you’d never left,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I know, that really bothered me then, part of why I blew up at you so bad in that asylum,” Sam admitted. “I should’ve been rusty. You should’ve had to remind me of things. But no, it was like those four years at Stanford never happened. And fair or not, I blamed you.”

“Touching as this is… we’re trying to watch the show?” Charlie interrupted.

Sam grinned and took another shot of whiskey. “Maybe if we’re annoying enough about the reminiscing, you’ll realize that watching with us is the worst idea ever and not do this ever again.”

“Yeah, keep dreaming, Winchester,” Charlie said, snuggling up against Meg. “It’s like having my very own personal behind-the-scenes commentary!”

Dean groaned, but Sam was distracted. “Your boobs are real, Dean? I never knew!”

“Shut up,” Dean said, but there was no heat in it. “I’m always a smartass to the cops, you know that.” They fell silent, until Sam asked Joseph if he’d heard of a Woman in White. “What the hell, Sammy?”

Sam waved a hand at the screen. “Worked, didn’t it? He may’ve thought I was nine kinds of crazy, but he told me what I needed to know.”

“Still can’t believe you faked that police call,” Dean said. “God, four years of going straight, out with me for one day and you’re committing felonies again.”

“You’re such a bad influence on me,” Sam agreed.

“You scared the crap out of me there,” Dean said as Sam squealed to a stop in front of the ghost of Constance.

“Scared the crap out of me, too!” Sam said. He watched the ghost crawl on top of him. “You know, I never did figure out what the hell Constance meant about me being unfaithful in the future. Hell, I never even cheated on _Ruby_ , and if there were ever a time…”

“No idea. And we’ve both shot Casper in the face lots of times, so why were you complaining about it?” Dean asked.

“To shut you up about the car by reminding you that the worst of the damage was you,” Sam said. “Didn’t work.”

“Course not, you were lucky,” Dean said.

“Rattled me enough that I was a lot more stubborn about getting back to Jess than I might’ve been otherwise, so maybe Yellow Eyes wanted to make sure I’d go home?” Sam suggested.

“Could be, now shut up,” Charlie said.

Sam started paying attention to the show again, but when he realized what was coming, he turned away. He couldn’t watch – not Jenna, not in Jess’s place, burning on their ceiling. She looked too much like Jess. He didn’t quite realize it when he leaned toward Castiel, burying his face in the angel’s shoulder. Castiel’s arm came up around him. Finally, Cas said, “It’s all right, Sam, Dean’s gotten you out, you can look again.”

Sam turned his head just in time to see himself throwing a gun into the trunk. “We got work to do,” screen!Sam said, and the credits began to roll.

“Well, aside from the weirdo fans being involved, I guess that could’ve been a lot worse,” Dean said. “Least it’s pretty accurate.”

“I need to figure out a way to get hold of Jenna and ask her what the hell,” Sam said. “Because… what the hell?”

“Could always write her a fan letter,” Dean said. “Wonder what she says in interviews about the role?”

Charlie pulled out her phone and googled. “She says she took the role to honor her big sister Jessica, who died in a fire in her last year of school. And if her boyfriend’s out there: she misses him and wants him to know she forgives him for disappearing afterward, that she doesn’t blame him for her sister’s death.”

“Jenna always hated me,” Sam said. “That makes no sense.”

Charlie shrugged. “Do this again next week for episode 2? Black Water Ridge?”

“You gonna yell at us for talking over it again?” Sam asked.

“Probably, but you two keep doing it, it’s awesome getting the real story,” Charlie said. “You gonna make trouble over me bringing Meg again?”

Sam and Cas both looked to Dean. “Fine, she can come, as long as she stays on good behavior,” he grumped. “Meg, I love Charlie like a sister.”

“Well, Charlie only likes girls, so you’re out of luck there,” Meg sassed.

“What did I just say about good behavior? Shut up,” Dean snarled. “And I will personally kick your ass if you’re conning her like Ruby did to Sam.”

“Nope, no con, I’ve genuinely changed thanks to your angel,” Meg said. “Not saying I’m all Team Good Guys, but I don’t get along with the guy running Hell and I do get along with at least Charlie and Clarence. I’m better off here.”

“Which is exactly what you’d say if you were pulling a con,” Dean said, but he let it drop. “Amusing as it is when Sam gets hammered, when he gets to the leaning on people stage, probably a good idea to get him to bed.”

Castiel looked down at where Sam was still leaning up against him. “I’ll take care of him. Come on, Sam.” He helped Sam get to his feet.

Sam gave Cas a big goofy grin. “Looking for an excuse to get in my room again?”

“No, I’m taking care of a friend who’s too drunk to look after himself,” Castiel said.

“Suuure,” Sam said. “Whatever you say, angel.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and dumped Sam in bed. “Are you going to misinterpret it if I get some clothes off so you can be comfortable?” he asked as he worked on getting Sam’s shoes off.

“Ooh, you want in my pants?” Sam said. “All you had to do was say, Cas.”

Castiel stopped what he was doing. “You’re drunk, Sam. Don’t say things like that.”

“Why not? Just ‘cause I’m drunk doesn’t mean they’re not true,” Sam said, pouting a little.

Castiel nodded. “Fine. Tell it to my phone.” Cas aimed his cell phone at Sam and nodded.

“Cas is being an idiot and filming me saying this instead of getting my pants off and getting in here with me,” Sam said.

“There. In the morning watch the video and then come find me, and we can talk,” Cas said, tucking Sam into bed – still fully dressed aside from his shoes.

 

Sam woke up in the morning to a bad hangover and very little memory of the night before. For some reason, Cas’s phone was on his nightstand, beside a note saying “Watch the video.”

Sam watched the video. Well, this was gonna be an awkward conversation with Cas. Sam changed as slowly as he could, stalling while he tried to figure out exactly what to tell Cas. Probably best to ask how he’d ended up saying that on camera.

Dean was in the kitchen when Sam came in. “Hey, sleepyhead. Cas said to tell you he’s up on the roof and that he’d deal with your hangover when you got up there. What’s going on?”

“You let him put me to bed when I was drunk enough to have no brain-to-mouth filter,” Sam said. “I owe him a huge apology, since I upset him enough that he filmed it and left it there for me to watch when I woke up. And no, asshole, you can’t watch it, I deleted it already.”

“Yeah, whatever, go up and talk to him, sort this out,” Dean said. “For what it’s worth, he didn’t sound all that upset at you when he was giving me the message for you.”

“Course he didn’t, he’s Castiel, he wouldn’t take it out on you,” Sam said. “Charlie and Meg get off all right?”

Dean smirked. “Not really any of our business, is it?”

“Dean…” Sam said, rolling his eyes as he poured his coffee. “You know what I meant.”

“They spent the night here, stayed up all night playing some video game with Kevin,” Dean said. “Meg drove them home bright and early this morning.”

“Well, before I go… here, this is yours,” Sam said, reaching into a pocket. Thankfully, he remembered this conversation.

Dean stared in disbelief at the amulet Sam dropped in his hand. “You saved it?”

“Yeah, it still meant something to me,” Sam said. “If I’d known you wanted it back, I’d have given it back to you years ago. You don’t have to wear it or anything, but…”

Dean slipped the cord around his neck. “Wish I’d had this when you were fighting off the Lucifer hallucinations, but still, it’s good to have this back where it belongs. Thanks, Sammy.”

“All right. Enough chick flick for you for one day. Wish me luck, I’m gonna go face the music with Cas,” Sam said. Dean held up a coffee cup in salute.

 

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling off. “Good morning, Sam.”

“Morning,” Sam said, going to sit beside Cas. “Here, I brought you your phone…”

“Thanks,” Cas said, dropping the phone into a pocket. He reached up with two fingers, and suddenly Sam’s hangover was gone. “Better?”

“Much. Now there’s no distraction from the embarrassment. Cas, I’m sorry, I have no idea how I ended up saying that, so I don’t know exactly what I’m apologizing for,” Sam said.

Castiel shook his head. “Sam, if I’d thought you’d remember, I wouldn’t have risked Dean coming in to check on you and finding the video. You said that just because you were drunk didn’t mean you were lying or making stuff up.”

“Well, no, but… I was drunk enough to think you’d take advantage of a drunk guy, and that’s not you at all,” Sam said. “It doesn’t matter that I’d say yes sober, I wasn’t sober and you knew it.”

“It does matter if you would say yes sober,” Castiel said. “Not last night, no, but it does now. The angels and fangirls have it wrong. I care a great deal about Dean. I see him as a brother. But it’s you I want more than that from. After what I’ve done to you, I didn’t feel like I had the right to ask, but after last night… I’m asking.”

“Really? Me?” Sam said. “I… Cas, I’ve wanted you like that for a long time. I just followed angel and fangirl logic and assumed that if you were going to want anyone, it would be Dean.”

Castiel laughed softly. “During the Apocalypse, I kept trying. After all, I expected it to happen pretty much from the time I raised him from Hell. It’s not often that an angel goes to Hell to bring someone out, and nearly always, they do fall in love. But every time I would try to force something, I stopped myself. It wasn’t until you jumped that I figured out it’s because I was in love with you.”

“Soulmate misfire thing?” Sam said with a laugh.

Castiel shrugged. “It could be. It doesn’t matter. Sam, will you let me love you, despite everything I’ve done?”

Sam scooted over, closer to Castiel. “If you’ll let me love you despite being the boy with the demon blood.”

A feathery rustling caused Sam to look back, and he gasped a little in surprise as he realized he was looking at Castiel’s wings. One came to wrap around him, and the two spent the day cuddling on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a bit of this came from one of the very first Supernatural fanfics I ever wrote, a retelling of the Supernatural pilot with Wincest involved. It has never seen the light of day, but I'm thinking of posting it since I borrowed from it for this.


End file.
